Prosthetics Our goal is to create a "transtibial prosthesis in a kit" that can be inexpensively manufactured using modern technology and advanced polymer materials. This system will be immediately fit on the residual limb and aligned for optimal gait without specialized tools or labs. Such a system alleviates the many steps involved with conventional prosthesis construction which is costly and labor intensive. The primary market for the proposed prosthetic system is impoverished third world countries. The market for such a system is large and consists of foreign healthcare organizations and ministries, the World Health Organization, and the U.S. Military which frequently supports humanitarian missions. A secondary market is in the early rehabilitation of amputees when the limb is changing size and shape in more economically advanced nations. Transtibial amputations due to trauma and dysvascular diseases are the most commonly performed levels of amputation in this country and worldwide and are the focus of this project. Our four year collaboration with Advanced Design Concepts (ADC) engineering firm has been quite successful to date in developing our preliminary prototype design. Continued collaboration with the principal business interest in this study, "iFIT Prosthetics, LLC" will enable us to develop the second generation prosthetic system. In this project, our aims are;i) to design and build the next generation prototype transtibial prosthetic system building on our experience and using a focus group of amputees for consumer input, ii) to conduct a pilot feasibility study on 10 volunteer subjects using biomechanics testing and quantitative surveys, and iii) to derive a final prototype and retest it using finite element analyses in preparation for ISO testing and commercialization. The results of this STTR project could change the way in which lower limb prostheses are provided in underdeveloped nations. The field of lower limb prosthetics can benefit greatly from advanced materials and fabrication techniques. Such innovations hold considerable promise to advance the science and practice of rehabilitation for these individuals. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Prosthetics Our company's goal is to create a "transtibial prosthesis in a kit" that can be inexpensively manufactured using modern technology and advanced polymer materials. This system will be immediately fit on the residual limb and aligned for optimal gait without specialized tools or facilities. Such a system will benefit amputees in impoverished countries as well as amputees in economically advanced nations. This innovative, highly-functional alternative to the current state of prosthetic fabrication holds great potential to advance the quality of life for amputees worldwide.